


The ups and downs in the stars

by Chat_Noir_5



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Fluff and Humor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-27
Updated: 2016-04-27
Packaged: 2018-06-04 21:29:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6676099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chat_Noir_5/pseuds/Chat_Noir_5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marinette is disapointed when she finds out the rumor of Adrien being in love with chloe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The ups and downs in the stars

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys I recently join this and I have no idea how to use this so I am apologizing in advance.

Ever since Marinette was little she had always gaze up in to the stars. She did this because she felt safe,like the stars were watching over her and protecting her from the dark that surrounds them. Every night she would look out her window with this bright gleam in her eyes as she made a wish. This was her nightly tradition.          When evered she wanted something she would plead to the stars that one day she'll find the one,her soul mate.

Across town where nobody could see that a little boy named Adrien was looking above with tears streaming down his face. He wished that his mother would come back and they would be a family again. At sometimes he felt empty and lonely he hoped to find someone who would love him for who he was. Someone who he could spend time with someone that will truly love him.

......................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

Fast forward 10 years later.

 

sorry I promise I will Finnish this later bye.

 

 


End file.
